Just One Night
by yunakitty
Summary: It's the night before the big mission at Nalbina. Neither Basch nor Reks can sleep. They have no idea they both have the same desires...


Reks sighed again, turning over in the bed. It was no use. He couldn't sleep.

He was startled when he heard his captain's voice call out through the darkness. "Is something wrong, Reks?"

Reks squirmed nervously. "No," he lied, rolling onto his stomach and pressing his face into the pillow.

"Oh." Reks heard the springs of Basch's bed creak as the man got up. Soft footsteps crossed the room to the table by the window, and he heard the sound of water being poured from a pitcher to a glass. "I thought maybe you couldn't sleep either."

"Well, actually..." Reks slowly sat up in bed. "I can't."

"Are you nervous about tomorrow's mission?" Basch asked. "Don't worry, everything will be all right."

Reks picked at the edge of the blanket. "I'm just worried that I'll mess everything up."

"You won't," Basch assured him. "Just follow my lead."

"Right." Reks swallowed hard. He wondered why Basch couldn't sleep. It couldn't be that his captain was also nervous about the mission... could it?

In actuality, Basch wasn't nervous at all. Not about the mission, anyway. He was nervous about being alone in a room with Reks. The newest member to his team was a sore trial to him. It wasn't because he couldn't hold his own on the battlefield. No, Basch found himself powerfully attracted to the boy, and he cursed his base desires. The world was in turmoil; this was no time to be lusting uselessly after a subordinate.

But by God, that beautiful face. That wispy black hair falling into those big, doleful eyes; those perfect pouty lips. How many times Basch had longed to taste those lips. He had to force himself not to even look at Reks most of the time.

When it had come time to divide into pairs for rooms at the inn, most of the more seasoned soldiers partnered off with their best buddies. Basch and Reks had been left the odd men out, and so had no choice but to share the last room.

Basch crossed back over to his bed, and got into it. He laid on his back, staring up at the barely visible ceiling through the darkness. He listened to Reks toss and turn in his bed.

Reks threw his covers back with a loud flop. He sighed and wriggled his body. He felt restless; hot and itchy all over. He lifted up the edge of his tunic to scratch his stomach, and his face reddened when he brushed his hand against his erection through his leggings. There was nothing he could do about that now. Not with the captain right there. He cursed himself. "Why do I have to have this silly crush on Captain Basch?" he muttered.

"Did you say something, Reks?" Reks flinched when he realized he had spoken aloud. Oh no, had the captain heard what he had said? He turned away and covered his face with his hands, mortified.

Basch laid still, feeling his heart pounding. He had heard Reks whisper his name. It almost sounded like he was pleading for him. What could this mean? No... there was no way the boy was longing for him as well. Could it be possible?

"Reks..." Basch began.

"I-I'm sorry, Captain," Reks stammered. "I know I'm disturbing you. I'll try to be quiet." But his heart was racing now, and he was breathing loudly as a result.

Basch bit his lip, then summoned up his courage and threw caution to the wind. He crossed over to Reks' bed and sat down on the edge. Reks gasped in surprise. "Wh-what is it, Captain?"

"Reks. Did you call out for me?"

"N-No, I was j-just..." Reks stammered helplessly.

Basch looked down, and even in the weak moonlight he could see the erection straining through the front of Reks' leggings. He gave a soft groan and resisted the urge to reach out and touch it. He could feel himself getting hard in response. "Reks... are you aroused?"

"Wh-what?!" Reks was mortified. "I j-just... I can't help it!"

"Why can't you help it?" Basch was beginning to get an inkling of what was going on.

"B-Because..." Reks squirmed. He came up on his elbows. "It's because... I'm near you." He hung his head in embarrassment at what he had admitted.

"Oh, Reks..." Basch sighed in relief, and leaned down to tilt Reks' chin up as he captured those perfect lips with his own.

"Mmmm..." Reks moaned into the kiss. He snaked his arms around his captain's neck as he was pressed down into the bed. The kiss deepened; Basch exploring Reks with his tongue.

Basch's right hand traveled down Reks' body, grazing across his chest and then his waist. Reks shuddered and groaned into Basch's mouth as the man's hand found his erection and petted it gently.

Basch broke away from Reks' lips to kiss at his neck as he fondled the boy's cock. Reks moaned in pleasure. "Oh, Captain..." Basch managed to slip his hand inside of Reks' leggings and took hold of his erection, stroking it smoothly. "C-Captain!" Reks threw his head back, his body trembling.

Basch smiled slightly, rolling a thumb over the head. It was dripping wet with desire. How he longed to taste that sweet liquid... He eased his way down Reks's body and tugged his leggings down, then took his cock in hand. Reks shivered. "Wh-what are you doing, Captain?"

Basch looked up, locking eyes with him, then by way of an answer, he lapped at the slit with his tongue. Reks' eyes rolled back in his head and he gripped at the sheets, whimpering. Basch took more in his mouth, sliding his lips down the shaft. Reks pushed his hips up awkwardly, trying to get more of that amazing feeling. His captain's mouth was so hot and wet. He shut his eyes tight and bit his lip, concentrating hard.

Basch sucked and pulled with his mouth, faster and faster, until Reks was gasping. "Captain... no... if you... don't stop... I'll...!"

That's the whole idea, Basch thought, working even faster now. Reks gave a beautiful scream as he climaxed, pulsing out hot liquid all inside of Basch's eager mouth. Basch drank down every drop, then slid up Reks' body, kissing his throat, then his chin, then his forehead, and then back down to his mouth. Reks sighed happily, then gasped as Basch took his hand and placed it on his throbbing, rock hard erection. "Do it to me?" Basch whispered in his ear.

Reks trembled, then nodded his head. Basch pulled up to kneeling, then peeled his leggings down his thighs. His cock was exposed, standing out proudly from his body. Reks came forward, lowering his eyes bashfully. "Yours is so big, Captain..." he breathed out.

"Oh, Reks..." Basch murmured. The boy was just too adorable.

Reks leaned in, wrapping his trembling hand around the base of Basch's shaft. Basch groaned in anticipation. Then, Reks looked up at Basch through his eyelashes as he took the tip in his mouth. Basch pressed his lips together as tight as he could to muffle his cry of pleasure. He reached down, petting Reks' head lovingly. Reks murmured with his mouth full, sliding his lips up and down the length.

Basch couldn't deny how wonderful it felt. There wasn't anywhere he wanted to come more than inside of Reks' beautiful mouth... except maybe...

Basch groaned in desire as he looked down Reks' back and saw his bare, perfectly round ass moving from side to side as he worked. He couldn't stop himself from reaching forward and stroking one supple cheek.

Reks' eyes flew open at the contact and he brought his mouth off, looking up at Basch. "Captain?" he asked tremulously.

"Turn around, Reks," Basch said, his voice choked with desire.

Reks complied, though he was trembling slightly. "What are you going to do?"

Basch laid his hands on Reks' ass, kneading the plump flesh lustfully. Then he lowered his head and tongued at Reks' entrance, making the boy cry out. Reks clapped a hand over his mouth to stifle his continued cries. "Captain!" he called out joyfully, the sound muffled. "It feels so good!"

Basch forced his tongue inside, and when the reaction was positive, he slipped a finger inside as well. Reks cried out brokenly. "Does it hurt?" Basch asked anxiously.

"N-no..." Reks breathed raggedly. "More..."

Basch groaned in defeat. He couldn't take it any longer. He rose up once again, and took his wet cock in hand. He rubbed the tip against Reks' twitching hole. "Oh God, Reks. Please let me put it in you."

"Oh, Captain." Reks sighed and laid his cheek on the pillow. "Yes..."

Basch moaned, then began pressing himself inside. It slipped in more easily than either of them expected, and they both cried out in pleasure. Basch took hold of Reks' hips and pushed more in. He was nearly delirious with the sensations he was feeling. Reks was so perfect... so hot, wet, and tight inside. His body was quivering all around Basch, driving him crazy with need. "My God," Basch choked out. "It feels so incredible. I never imagined..."

"Captain!" Reks reached between his legs and began pulling at his reawakened erection.

"Does it feel good for you too, Reks?" Basch needed to know.

"Oh yes..." Reks moaned. His long eyelashes fluttered against his red cheeks. "I feel so full inside. Don't stop..."

Basch groaned in pleasure, thrusting in and out. Reks cried out in response as a wonderful spot inside of himself was struck repeatedly. His hand moved rapidly, jerking himself to another finish. "Captain! I'm... oh!" Semen began to spurt between his fingers.

"Reks!" Basch gave a mighty roar as Reks' orgasm pulled him over the edge as well. He emptied himself inside of Reks, then collapsed down onto the boy's back with a satisfied sigh. Reks sighed happily as well, then they pulled apart and slipped under the covers together, whispering and pressing kisses back and forth until they fell asleep in each others arms.


End file.
